vietwowfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Warcraft
Lịch sử của Warcraft (hay "lịch sử của thế giới Warcraft Warcraft universe") bao hàm toàn bộ những câu truyện và truyền thuyết dựng lên bởi Blizzard để làm những điều cơ bản của thế giới giả tưởng World of Warcraft , và điều đó đã and was made up of the entirety of Blizzard's published record so far.both US/EU areas now defunct World of Warcraft - Expanded Universe (US, EU) at the Official sites Toàn bộ cốt truyện đã từng được đăng công khai trên trang chính của WoW , nhưng rồi bị gỡ bỏ bởi những một vài lí do nào đó. Khi cốt truyện không còn ở official sites, hầu hết(gần như tất cả?) lore này đều có thể tìm thấy trong game World of Warcraft: in-game books. Bạn muốn biết nhiều hơn về cốt truyện của''World of Warcraft''? Trò chơi chẳng yêu cầu bất cứ kiến thức của cốt truyện Warcraft, nhưng rồi bạn có thể tìm tòi được khi hòa mình vào thế giới rộng lớn và rôi cốt truyện sẽ dần hình thành trong bạn. Dưới đây trích dẫn vài nguồn bạn có thể tìm thấy trong trò chơi: Lịch sử của Warcraft Chú ý: Chắc chắn những chương này đã rất rất rất lâu do đó sự mâu thuẫn giữa các mẩu chuyện, truyền thuyết là hoàn toàn có thể. Dòng thời gian *Timeline (from official site, 2010) Chương I: Các thần thoại (Mythos) *The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe (in-game Mythology of the Titans) Những Titan và sự hình thành của vũ trụ . *Sargeras and the Betrayal Sargeras và sự phản bội . *The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth Old Gods và số mệnh của Azeroth . *Charge of the Dragonflights Số mệnh của Dragonflights. *The Waking World and the Well of Eternity Sự trở mình của thế giới và giếng thần bất diệt. *The War of the Ancients Chiến tranh thời cổ đại . *The Sundering of the World Sự phân tách của thế giới. *Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift Món quà của Illidan trên dãy Hyjal. *The World Tree and the Emerald Dream Cây thế giới và Giấc mộng lục bảo. *Exile of the High Elves Sự lưu đầy của High Elves. *The Sentinels and the Long Vigil Sentinels và những đêm không ngủ . Chương II: Thế giới mới *The Founding of Quel'Thalas Vùng đất mới Quel'Thalas. *Arathor and the Troll Wars Vương quốc Arathor và đại chiến chống lũ Troll . *The Guardians of Tirisfal Vệ binh Tirisfall . *Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves Ironforge- Sự thức tỉnh của người lùn . *The Seven Kingdoms Bảy kì kinh . *Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt Aewynn và cụộc săn rồng. *War of the Three Hammers *The Last Guardian Vệ binh cuối cùng. Chương III: Sự diệt vong ở Draenor *Kil'jaeden and the Shadow Pact Kil'jaeden và hiệp ước với quỷ dữ. *Rise of the Horde Sự trỗi dậy của Horde . Chương IV: Alliance vs Horde *The Dark Portal and the Fall of Stormwind Dark portal và sự sụp đổ của Stormwind . *The Alliance of Lordaeron Phe Alliance tại Lordaeron . *The Invasion of Draenor Cuộc đổ bộ từ Draenor. *The Birth of the Lich King Lick King . *Icecrown and the Frozen Throne Icecrown và Ngai băng giá. *The Battle of Grim Batol Cuộc chiến ở Grim Batol. *Lethargy of the Orcs Sự thờ ơ của Orc. *The New Horde Một Horde mới *War of the Spider Chiến tranh Nhện *Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge Kel'Thuzad và sự hình thành của binh đoàn Scourge *The Alliance Splinters Sự xé lẻ của Alliance Chương V: Sự trở lại của Burning Legion *The Scourge of Lordaeron Binh đoàn Scourge tại Lordaeron. *Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas Sunwell- ngày tàn của Quel'Thalas. *Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor Sự trở lại của chúa quỷ Achimonde và hành trình tới Kalimdor. *The Battle of Mount Hyjal Trận chiến tại dãy Hyjal. *The Betrayer Ascendant *Rise of the Blood Elves Sự trỗi dậy của Blood Elves. *Civil War in the Plaguelands Nội chiến tại vùng đất Plaguelands *The Lich King Triumphant Sự hoan hỉ của Lick King. *Old Hatreds - The Colonization of Kalimdor Lòng căm thù - Thuộc địa tại Kalimdor. Official Web Site Past samples of online official World of Warcraft lore. Encyclopedia * Warcraft Encyclopedia ** Around the release of Cataclysm, the US version was taken offline. The EU version was still accessible for several months, but is now offline also. Since the release of the first Warcraft game, the lore of the Warcraft universe has been evolving and expanding at an incredible rate. Today, Warcraft lore is spread across four games and five expansions as well as a number of novels, a pen-and-paper roleplaying game, and even a manga series. Now you can find all there is to know about Warcraft in one official source of all things Warcraft: The Warcraft Encyclopedia. In time we hope it will grow to be the ultimate resource for all your Warcraft story and lore needs. :Lack of update activity (as of early 2008) seems to indicated that Blizzard put this project on hold or temporarily removed resources committed to expanding it. With the transition to Battle.net the encyclopedia was effectively removed. World of Warcraft *The Murlocs *The War of the Shifting Sands *The Road to Damnation *Troll Compendium *The Undead Plague The Burning Crusade *Unbroken *The Story So Far (Then and Now: Conflict and Triumph in the World of Warcraft) *Shamans and Paladins *Blood Elf History *Draenei History Wrath of the Lich King *Rise of the Lich King Cataclysm Mists of Pandaria Previous Warcraft games The single-player Warcraft III campaigns and the accompanying game manuals provide a wealth of information about events in the world of Azeroth. *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (Expansion Pack) *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (Expansion Pack) *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *Warcraft: Orcs and Humans Novels In Chronological order. Note the War of the Ancients trilogy happens 10 000 years before the opening of the Dark Portal. But begins shortly after The Third War. Several of these books are in WarCraft Archive and the War of the Ancients trilogy *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book Three: The Sundering *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book Two: The Demon Soul *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book One: The Well of Eternity *Warcraft: The Last Guardian *World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness *World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal *Warcraft: Day of the Dragon *Warcraft: Lord of the Clans *Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor *World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King *World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred *World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon *World of Warcraft: Stormrage *World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm *World of Warcraft: Wolfheart *World of Warcraft: Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects *World of Warcraft: Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War *World of Warcraft: Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde *World of Warcraft: War Crimes EBooks *Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor Manga *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Volume III: Ghostlands *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Volume II: Shadows of Ice *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Volume I: Dragon Hunt RPG Warcraft Role-Playing Games provide a wealth of information about Warcraft lore. *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Monster Guide book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game - Dark Factions (Last Book to Print) *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Horde Player's Guide book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Alliance Player's Guide book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Lands of Mystery book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — More Magic and Mayhem book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game corebook *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Shadows & Light book *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Lands of Conflict book *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Magic &Mayhem book *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Alliance & Horde Compendium book *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Manual of Monsters book *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game corebook References See also * Creation myth * Lore * Story of Warcraft External links ;Old es:Historia de Warcraft pl:Historia History of Warcraft Category:Official sources Category:Sources